The Gala
by Thesistersblack4998
Summary: Seven years after Voldemort's demise, the seventh celebratory ball is held. This is the first year all of the golden trio is married, and everyone's talking. Do you want to see who married who? DOES NOT FOLLOW BOOK PAIRINGS!


**I do not own Harry Potter because if I did there would have been VERY different pairings. There are polyvore set links on my page for every outfit. :)**

* * *

The room was gorgeous, set up for everyone in the wizarding world. It had a large stage and a marble staircase, there were tables set up around the room with one table in the center, meant for the guests of honor. It was the 7th year anniversary of the wizarding war and people were coming from around the world to celebrate the fact that once and for all, the villain of the century, Voldemort, had perished. All the death eaters had been caught and Hogwarts was repaired. Everything was settling down.

Couples were beginning to arrive and the greeter would call out their names so that the crowd could look to see what the girl was wearing and who was her date.

"Did you hear? This is the first year that all of the Golden Trio has been married!"

"Do you know who that is? She has quite a big wart."

"How dare she wear that! Utterly disgraceful."

It was the perfect event for gossip.

The reporters were kept outside but everything would be in the papers tomorrow. A few nobodies arrived but then came a shocking girl with bright red hair. She was wearing a green dress that made everyone instantly think of Slytherin. It had ruffles going down from different parts of the dress, no straps, and a ruffled shawl. She was also wearing snakeskin shoes, and her hair tied up behind a gold flowered headband. She was wearing silver diamond hoop earrings and her wedding band was a diamonds on each side of an emerald. Some people were a little surprised at how Slytherin she looked. This was a gala celebrating the _end _of people caring about blood.

"Mr. Blaise Zabini and Mrs. Ginerva Zabini." The announcer called.

Ginny winced at the sound of her name, caring more for Ginny then Ginerva. Her husband saw this and laughed with his loud laugh. They got down the marble stairs and went to the bar, the place they had all agreed to meet.

"This is the seventh one of these we've went to and they still can't seem to get my name right." Ginny grumbled.

"Don't mind that, you look too stunning to care about such things," Blaise whispered and pulled her in for a kiss. Ginny giggled and kissed him, because she knew that if she did not he would make a scene.

"Think of how far we've come over these last seven years, baby." Ginny whispered into Blaise's ear. They flash-backed through the years.

"EXCUSE ME!" Ginny yelled running through the Hogwarts corridors. She ran into Blaise Zabini, a Slytherin and her tormentor.

"Where you headin' Weaslette?" Zabini smirked.

"That is not my NAME! And why would you care, Slytherin?" She seethed.

"You know I love ya, Ginny. Come on, go on a date with me! You know you wanna!" He called at her back.

"Never gonna happen Zabini!" She called running away.

A few weeks later, Ginny was in the library cramming for an upcoming test. She had been avoiding Blaise for weeks trying to get him to leave her alone. She saw him enter the library and began packing up her things when he saw her and came over.

"You free Saturday?" He asked calmly.

"Why do you even think I would want to date you? I know, because you're crazy!" Ginny screamed. The librarian gave her a look and Ginny pursed her lips and dragged Blaise to the restricted section to continue their argument.

"We would be perfect together!"

"But I hate you!"

"I love you too, pet." Blaise smirked, but stopped and grabbed Ginny's arm when she started to walk away. "We have chemistry you can't deny it. I'll make you a deal. You go on one date with me and if you don't enjoy it, honestly don't, then I won't bug you again. And if any of your friends ask you why you're on a date with me you can just say I blackmailed you. Then you can keep that Slytherin image of me."

Ginny sighed, "One date. That's it. One date." And she walked away in a huff.

_-{- _

"Now we have two wonderful kids, babe. Hopefully more soon." Blaise joked half serious and half joking.

"We certainly have come a long way."

Then they turned because they heard their friends names being called.

"Mr. Ron Weasley and Mrs. Luna Weasley." The announcer bellowed.

Luna was wearing a pink dress with flowers made out of the same material along the single strap and one at her waste. The dress flowed and shifted to make Luna look almost like a fairy. Her hair was half-way up with flowers intertwined. Unlike most of the women, Luna wore ballet flats that looked like sparkly lace. Her wedding band glistened in the light, a sapphire surrounded by diamonds. They walked down the stairs reached the bar and found Ginny and Blaise.

"Hey Gin, Blaise." Ron greeted.

"Hey you guys! Luna you look absolutely amazing!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Thank you. You look lovely as well." Luna smiled.

"Seriously Gin? You look like a bloody Slytherin! What happened to you?" Ron blurted.

"Well, I am married to a Slytherin! And I can wear what I want Ron!" Ginny hissed.

"Oh, hush, Ron. Ginny looks wonderful, and I'm positive that by wearing snakeskin shoes, it's kind of like a threat to Blaise."

Ginny laughed and agreed. "You understand everything Luna!"

Ron jokingly scowled at his wife, which made him think of their first years together.

"What am I gonna do, Harry? I really like her she's just so...perfect. I know that's she's a bit out there but she's perfect to me."

"You really got to go for it then, Ron. When you feel like that about a girl, it only comes once in a while."

"But how am I gonna ask her out?"

"Aren't you a Gryffindor? Or has that changed? Just do what your heart tells you."

"When did you turn into an old man, Harry?" Ron teased and then Harry lunged toward him and Ron turned, laughing, and ran to go see Luna.

_-{-_

"Hey, Luna."

"Hello, Ron."

"How are you?"

"Fine, yourself?"

He stood and shuffled his feet trying to muster up some of his Gryffindor courage. "Oh, fine, fine. I was wondering if maybe, you wanted to, I don't know, go on a date with me?"

"Of course. I was wondering when you would get the nargles out of your head and get the courage to ask."

Ron blushed and said, "You knew?"

"Ron, you were just very obvious."

"Oh...hm...well how about this Saturday? At the Three Broomsticks?"

"Yes, I'll meet you there."

Now they were married for 4 years with a set of adorable twins. It made Ron think of the muggle saying "time flies when you're having fun". He had some of his funnest times when he was with Luna.

They all turned to the stairs knowing Harry had arrived since everyone had started to clap.

"Mr. Harry Potter and Mrs. Pansy Potter." The announcer shouted over the applause. Pansy was wearing a silver dress with criss-crossed sleeves that formed nicely to her body. She was also wearing two diamond rings, one her wedding band, and the second a simple gold band with a garnet heart and two diamonds surrounding it. Her shoes were simple black and her hair was pulled back into a bun.

It took Harry and his wife quite a few minutes to reach the bar, since everyone in the crowd wanted to shake the Chosen One's hand.

When they got there everyone greeted each other, the men saying hello and the women complimenting each other's outfits.

"Blimey, this is your anniversary isn't it?" Ginny remembered.

"Well, sort of. It's the anniversary of the day Harry proposed." Pansy smiled looking toward Harry and remembering their history.

"Hey Pansy."

"Harry Potter? Since when are we on first name basis?" Pansy inquired. She immediately became scared. Was this a trick? Was the Ministry trying to figure out if she was a death eater? She wasn't! Her parents were already locked up but she never did anything!

"Well, I guess we aren't but I'd like us to be. Pansy, would you wanna go on a date with me?"

"Is this a trick? You're trying to get back at me for trying to turn you in to Voldemort! Well that's cruel! I was sorry 5 seconds after I said it! You have no right to do this!"

"Woah, hold on! I'm not playing a trick! I really want to go on a date with you! I know you're sorry! It shows in your eyes and in the way you'll never look at me. I really do want to go on a date with you."

"Why? Why would you want to go on a date with me?" She screamed, tears running down her face.

"Because every time I look over at you, you look sad and it makes me hurt inside and all I want to do is comfort you and make you happy again."

Pansy ran into Harry's arms and never came out.

"So, where's Hermione?" Pansy inquired.

"I don't know, she's usually the first one here. That husband of hers must be up to something." Ginny said, looking over at Harry and Ron and seeing their faces turn red.

Then they all turned to see the object of their conversation walk in.

"Who's that?" was whispered all across the room.

"Mr. Draco Malfoy and Mrs. Hermione Malfoy." The announcer proclaimed. Hermione was simply stunning. No one had ever seen her so dressed up. She was wearing a long flowing purple gown that had the straps on the sides of her arms and had diamonds at the chest. She had two rings, which was her wedding band, which was a Malfoy heirloom, and a silver snake ring. Her hair was up in a braid like style and she had diamond earrings on. You could hear intakes of breath around the room. Hermione Granger was not one to usually dress up this much. She and her husband made their way over to the bar and completed their circle of friends.

"Hey everyone!" Hermione said.

"Wow 'Mione. You clean up good." Ginny breathed. She was slightly annoyed that Hermione never let her go near her with makeup or fashion advice but her new husband got to right away.

"Um, thanks. Draco thought it was time that I 'made an entrance'." Hermione glared at her husband playfully. She looked at him and reminded her of how much they had gone through to be together. There was no one defining memory that came to mind when she looked at him. It was a collage of being Head Girl and Boy together, getting to know one another, and helping each other through all their hard times. But one thing was clear, the big adventure was over. There was no more things she had to fight. Now she could just be happy. Done with the fighting stage of her life, done with the stupid discrimination. She felt free, for the first time in her life, free.

Maybe it was feeling pretty that got Hermione to feeling so optimistic or maybe it was the fact that she had been worried for most of her life that Voldemort would come back and now she didn't have to. She was safe now, safe to make a family and not have to guard her feelings, safe to love and be loved. Safe from imminent danger.

She had someone who loved her, and that was all anyone needed. That was all anyone needed in this group, the thing they had been looking for all along. That was what the battle was about, love and hate. And now people from both sides had found love.

* * *

Hi. thanks for reading! I've worked on this for a while, I hope you enjoyed it. :) Please Review!


End file.
